castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Armor
A Great Armor (also known as an Armor Lord) is a giant Sword Knight that wields a Great Sword and sometimes a shield. It boasts high defense and attack. It is generally less powerful than a Guardian, which themselves are less powerful than a Final Guard. It is also generally less maneuverable than a Victory Armor. Gallery RoB Armor.JPG|Great Armor from Japanese manual for Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Temp7.jpeg|Great Armor Familiar in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Game Specific Information Aria of Sorrow Great Armor is found in this game as the game's 3rd boss in the Study Area, and later as a common enemy in the Clock Tower area. These guys, much like the Golem enemies, are really slow, but pack a punch. They only have two attacks, which can easily be avoided. The first is a thrust to the area below the sword, which you can duck under on the spot and still damage him. The second attack is trying to smash the sword down upon you, and in order to avoid this one, you have to get really close to him and avoid it. While not considered an attack, he can also raise up his shield to block all attacks for a few seconds. The later versions of this enemy, Final Guard and Shadow Knight, add one more attack to the repertoire of Great Armor attacks. They charge their swords up with energy, and stab the ground, sending a shockwave of energy towards you. However, it can be easily jumped over. You can acquire two souls from defeating Great Armor. After the official boss battle, you get the Malphas Ability Soul, allowing you to do a double jump, which helps to unlock the Dance Hall area. The soul that Great Armor drops later in the game is the Great Armor Guardian Soul. This Soul's description in-game is incorrect; it increases Soma's strength to 120% while active, not by 120%. Dawn of Sorrow In this game, Great Armor has been given an increase in size, and a changed color design, but the tactics are the same. These enemies can be found in the Dark Chapel area of the castle. While not a particularly strong enemy, they have somewhat bulky defense, allowing for resisted attacks. Because they are normal enemies, however, they can be fought as many times as possible. Their soul is also one of the most useful souls in the entire game. They drop the Great Armor Guardian Soul, but instead of increasing your strength like in the last game, the soul of a Great Armor fights alongside you as a Familiar, much like Alucard's Imp Familiar. Portrait of Ruin While they retain their size and design from Dawn of Sorrow, their color scheme is changed to red for Portrait of Ruin. They use the same tactics that they use in Dawn of Sorrow, but are considerably weaker this time around. You can fight them if you want, but they don't yield anything worthwhile. It is also worth to note that Great Armor's sword is female, and Final Guard's sword is male. Enemy Data Soul Data References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Monsters Category:Armor Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Aria of Sorrow Bosses